Rubicon
by Lentilles
Summary: Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Son peuple marchera et laissera son enfer derrière lui.


_Spoilers jusqu'au 5x10 'The warriors will'._

* * *

 **Rubicon**

Après l'agitation de la rotonde, le calme de l'hydroferme flotte irréel. Le murmure trop familier de la ventilation, la note d'une goutte d'eau répétée irrégulièrement. Et des fleurs. Des fleurs tout autour d'elle, alignées dans leur bac, blanches et roses, affichant ostentatoirement leur sérénité, vivantes là où une semaine plus tôt tout était moribond.

La dernière des insultes. La plus violente, la plus débilitante.

Et malgré tout, Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques. Lincoln lui a offert des fleurs, dans un passé lointain ; elle s'en émerveillait. Car que sont des fleurs sinon des miracles pour la fille sous le plancher ?

Elle ferme les yeux et essaie d'imaginer la vision de Monty. Un verger dans les ruines de Polis, vert et fleuri, avec de l'herbe poussant entre les pierres fendues. Les papillons reviendraient-ils ? Ou étaient-ils irrémédiablement éteints ? Monty et Harper seraient heureux bien sûr, rayonnants. Bellamy également.

Au milieu du jardin, le bunker ouvrirait sa bouche sombre sur les horreurs de sa mémoire. Leurs ennemis ne seraient pas plus loin qu'une traversée du désert.

Elle ne reviendrait pas à la vie pour autant.

Comment pourrait quiconque, alors qu'ils se tiennent juste au-dessus des enfers ? Alors que les racines des pommiers sont plongées dans le cimetière de leur humanité, se nourrissant des cris des maudits et que les fruits donnés ne seront que des fantômes ? Comment pourraient-ils vivre s'ils ne s'échappent pas ?

S'ils restent là, le nuage persistant de leurs atrocités ne cessera jamais de les empoisonner de ses miasmes.

Ils ont leur chance, pourtant. Ils ont leur chance d'un nouveau départ, leur chance de quitter cet endroit hanté, la chance de voir des arbres fleurirent d'autre chose que de leur misère. Pourquoi ne la veulent-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne l'arrachent-ils pas à deux mains au destin ?

Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ?

Que croyait Monty en lui montrant cette fleur ? Qu'elle allait s'émouvoir? Il faut un cœur pour s'émouvoir et Octavia a déjà sacrifié le sien à l'humanité. Que croyait Bellamy en insistant pour la sauver ? Qu'ils pourraient en revenir aux jours plus simples ? Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

Oh, qu'il est naïf, son cher frère, de croire que le point de non-retour est encore devant elle. Qu'elle ne l'a pas déjà franchi dix fois, vingt fois, cent fois au cours des dernières années.

Octavia ouvre les yeux et les fleurs sont toujours là. Les fleurs que Monty a fait pousser avec ses algues descendues du ciel. Les mêmes algues avec lesquelles Bellamy l'a empoisonnée. Comment peuvent-elles être aussi belles alors qu'elles sont ici ? Ne peuvent-elles pas sentir l'air vicié de désespoir, d'oppression, de toutes ces choses tues parce qu'elles sont trop horribles pour être portées par la voix ?

 _Peut-être est-ce juste toi, fratricide. Peut-être, matricide, es-tu la seule à être viciée, désespérée, oppressée, trop horrible pour être au grand jour. Tu portes le sang des ennemis de ton peuple, dictatrice ; à qui est celui qui orne ton visage ?_

Octavia n'a plus de rage ; c'est avec une méthode chirurgicale qu'elle écrase cette voix impie qui résonne dans son être creux, qu'elle se démembre encore un peu plus.

 _Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière,_ Bellamy lui répète dans sa mémoire. Et Octavia pense _bien_. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut. Qu'ils ne reviennent pas en arrière, peu importe le nombre de fleurs sur le chemin, peu importe combien elles sont belles et attirantes et tout ce dont ils ont rêvé pendant ces années enfermées.

Alors Octavia élimine la tentation. Son armée marchera parce qu'elle le doit et elle laissera derrière elle ce lieu de mort et de désespoir. Il n'y a rien pour eux ici, rien d'autres que leurs plus ignobles choix et leurs plus cruels instincts. Ils ne doivent pas revenir en arrière.

Elle a juré de mener son peuple hors du bunker, de le soutenir et de le tirer en avant, de le guider dans la lumière du soleil. Elle a juré de les faire échapper à cet enfer et rien ne se mettra en travers de son chemin.


End file.
